


appelle-moi mon chéri, appelle-moi

by fiveainley_ohmy



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Dirty Talk, Fluff and Smut, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Language Kink, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:27:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27161113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiveainley_ohmy/pseuds/fiveainley_ohmy
Summary: So since William Shatner speaks French, I thought, ‘what if Jim speak French and Spock horny’
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock
Comments: 15
Kudos: 95





	appelle-moi mon chéri, appelle-moi

The automatic doors slid open into the Captain’s quarters for Spock, who stepped inside to find Jim sitting at his desk talking to someone on his comm...but not in Standard.

” _Oui, je comprends, Commodore_ ,” Jim was saying. His gaze flickered to Spock and smiled, acknowledging his presence, then returning his attention to the scene. “ _L'_ Enterprise _se rendra dans le secteur d'Aldebaran dès que possible et fera rapport sur l'anomalie. Le voyage devrait durer deux jours à la chaîne standard. Kirk sorti._ ”

“Was that French?” Spock asked as Jim stood up and stretched his back.

” _Oui_.” Jim chuckled, draping his arms around Spock’s neck. “Commodore Lemoine is from France, and I know she appreciates hearing her native language, so I speak it to her whenever she comms me.”

”I did not know you spoke French.”

”Well, I have studied abroad...or two.”

Spock groaned at the awful pun, Jim laughed. ”No, I had some relatives who lived in Montreal, so me and Sam spent a few summers there when I was growing up. I’m just surprised I still remember any of it, I barely ever use it.”

”You may practice with me if you like.”

”You speak French?” Jim said in surprise.

“Not a word,” Spock replied. “But I like the sound of it nevertheless.”

”Really?” Jim grinned mischievously. “The French language in general or the sound of me speaking it?”

Spock blushed.

” _Français_ is the language of _amour_ , you know,” Jim purred, nuzzling Spock’s neck with his nose. “What would you like me to say to you, Spock? How about... _te_ _s yeux sont comme du chocolat. Tes bras sont si forts. Vous êtes si intelligent et beau, et vous avez un beau cul._ ”

”Jim...” Spock turned his face away shyly, the green blush on his face only growing with every salacious syllable.

” _Est-ce que je t'excite, mon amour? Je peux faire beaucoup de choses avec cette bouche, mais si entendre ma voix est ce qui fonctionne pour toi, je le ferai pour toi, chéri._ ”  
  
“Jim, I don’t know what you’re saying.”

”But isn’t that part of the fun? For all you know I could be reading off a grocery list.”

”I may not know French, but I do know that ‘amour’ and ‘chéri’ are not grocery list items.”

”Or did I just throw those in to trick you?” Jim said, waggling his eyebrows. “ _Où est la bibliothèque? À quelle heure est le prochain train? Voulez-vous coucher avec moi?_ ”

Spock rolled his eyes fondly. “Jim...”

” _Qui?_ You ‘ave me, ‘ow you say, mistaken.” Jim batted his eyelashes teasingly. “ _Je m’appelle_ Jacq. You must be _un touriste_ ‘ere in ze city of _Paree_.”

”Jim, you are being silly.”

” _Non, non, non. Je suis_ Jacq. I am so, ‘ow you say, flattered to ‘ave caught ze attention of such a ‘andsome man as yourself. _S’il vous plait_ , allow me to give you a tour of _Paree_.”

“What would you like to show me?” Spock said amusedly, giving into his lover’s game. Jim was simply incorrigible when he got into a character.

”Absolutely everyzing, _mon chéri_! Ze Eiffel Tower, ze Arc de Triomphe, ze Louvre...or perhaps you are zinking of a more **personal** tour?” Jim winked.

”Well, I do need to check into my hotel...”

”No need to spend your money, _chéri_. I ‘ave _un appartement_ very close by. You stay with me, _oui?_ ”

“Oh but sir, I hardly know you,” Spock said. “I could not possibly go to your home, think of the impropriety.”

”Ah, _mon coeur_ , you are in ze City of Love, _non?_ Zis is ze place to take risks, to be bold, and to go ‘ome with ‘andsome strangers! Especially when you are so clearly attracted to zem.” Jim grinned, pulling Spock toward him. “Come ‘ome with me, _mon cher_ ,” he whispered huskily in his ear. “ _Coucher avec moi ce soir et je te ferai ressentir du plaisir comme tu ne l'as jamais connu._ ”

Maybe Spock didn’t speak French, but he didn’t need a translator to guess what Jim was saying.

”Oui?” he squeaked.

Jim growled playfully and pushed him onto the bed, straddling his waist and kissing the daylights out of him. “Oh, _mon coeur_...” he sighed between kisses. “ _Vos lèvres sont comme du vin. Ils me saoulent_.”

Spock moaned helplessly into Jim's mouth.

" _Oui, ma douce, gémis pour moi._ "

Jim coaxed Spock up into a sitting position and slid his hands underneath Spock's shirt. " _J'aime ce que tu portes mais je pense que ça serait plus joli par terre_ ," Jim said with a playful smirk. Spock got the sneaking suspicion he'd just made another cheesy joke, but even the worst pun would sound sexy in French, Spock supposed, at least if it was coming out of Jim's lips.

Jim stripped off Spock's shirt and undershirt, then kissed all the way down Spock's chest and stomach, hands undoing the button of his uniform trousers with ease. " _J’ai envie de toi_ ," Jim said with a wink. " _Dans ma bouche. Je veux te goûter._ "

Spock remembered vaguely that _bouche_ meant "mouth", and his brain suddenly clicked. "Yes, please," he gasped. "I mean... _s'il vous plait_."

Jim grinned, then leaned forward and pulled down Spock's zipper with his _teeth_. Spock blushed at the sight alone. Jim pulled his hard cock out and with another mischievous wink, deliberately swept his tongue over his double ridges. Spock whimpered softly as Jim knew just where to lick him. Soon there was precome beading at his slit. Jim hummed with delight and lapped it up. " _Oh, mon coeur, tu as tellement bon goût_ ," he gushed. " _Tu es magnifique!_ "

As Jim continued to do incredible things to Spock with his mouth, the human's questing fingers wriggled their way to find Spock's entrance. They massaged his hole gently, teasingly, making Spock moan. He had found that it aroused him greatly when Jim played with his hole.

" _Aimes-tu ça?_ " Jim said, his tongue swirling around Spock's glans. " _Allez-vous ejaculer pour moi?_ "

"Jim," Spock whined. "Jim, I'm going to come..."

" _Oui, mon amour, oui_ ," Jim moaned, before taking Spock down to the _root_.

With a cry, Spock climaxed, hand clenched tightly in Jim's hair. Jim sucked him and sucked him till Spock had to pull him off, overwhelmed from the sensation. He lay back on the mattress, totally wrung out.

Jim crawled up beside him, a look of smug satisfaction on his face. " _Je veux t'embrasser_ ," he said.

"I don't know what that means," Spock said, cheeks still warm.

Jim smiled and puckered his lips, making kissy noises.

"Oh." Spock pulled him down and kissed him deeply, the taste of his own ejaculate on Jim's breath. "Jim-I mean, Jaq-how do you say "I love you" in French?"

JIm smiled. " _Je t'aime._ "

" _Je t'aime_ ," Spock repeated.

" _Je t'aime aussi_ ," Jim replied, kissing Spock's nose. " _Je t'aime tellement_."

Heartbeat now back to a semi-normal rhythm, Spock rolled them over so now he was hovering over Jim. "And now, _ashayam_ , it is my turn to please you. And perhaps I can teach you some phrases in Vulkansu." He smirked.

" _Oh, oui_ ," Jim sighed dreamly as Spock slid his hand below his waistband.

**Author's Note:**

> French Translation Guide
> 
> Appelle-moi mon chéri, appelle-moi: Call me, honey, call me
> 
> “Tes yeux sont comme du chocolat”: Your eye are like chocolate.
> 
> “Tes bras sont si forts”: Your arms are so strong.
> 
> “Vous êtes si intelligent et beau, et vous avez un beau cul”: You’re do intelligent and handsome, and you’ve got a great ass.
> 
> “Est-ce que je t'excite, mon amour?”: Do I arouse you, my love?
> 
> “Je peux faire beaucoup de choses avec cette bouche, mais si entendre ma voix est ce qui fonctionne pour toi, je le ferai pour toi, chéri”: I can do a lot of things with this mouth, but if hearing me talk is what works for you, I’ll do it for you, sweetheart.
> 
> “Où est la bibliothèque?”: Where is the library?
> 
> “À quelle heure est le prochain train?”: When is the next train?
> 
> “Voulez-vous coucher avec moi?”: Will you sleep (read as “have sex”) with me?
> 
> “Coucher avec moi ce soir et je te ferai ressentir du plaisir comme tu ne l'as jamais connu”: Sleep with me tonight and I will give you pleasure like you have never known.
> 
> “Vos lèvres sont comme du vin. Ils me saoulent”: Your kisses are like wine. They make me drunk.
> 
> "Oui, ma douce, gémis pour moi": Yes, my sweet, moan for me.
> 
> "J'aime ce que tu portes mais je pense que ça serait plus joli par terre": I like what you're wearing, but I think it would look better on the floor.
> 
> J’ai envie de toi dans ma bouche. . Je veux te goûter": I want you in my mouth. I want to taste you.
> 
> "Oh, mon coeur, tu as tellement bon goût. Tu es magnifique": Oh my heart, you taste so good. You are magnificent!
> 
> "Aimes-tu ça? Allez-vous ejaculer pour moi?": Do you like that? Are you going to come for me?
> 
> "Je veux t'embrasser": I want to kiss you.
> 
> "Je t'aime aussi. Je t'aime tellement": I love you too. I love you so much.
> 
> (If something was wrong, blame Google Translate, not me! Lol)


End file.
